When Naruto Met Sasuke
by Aerisuke
Summary: Ever wonder how Naruto met Sasuke for the first time? Well this... is their story. R&R Please.


When Naruto Met Sasuke

(NOTE: P.S. NARUTO IS SIXTEEN IN THIS ONE. ALSO, I KNOW THAT THERE'S NO ROMANCE BETWEEN NARUSASU BUT THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF ROMANCE BETWEEN SASUSAKU. ALSO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT TEME MEANS IT MEANS B****** IN JAPANESE.)

Story:  
Ever wonder how Naruto met Sasuke for the first time? Well this... is their story. R&R Please.

Naruto was walking to a pier as he sat down on the pier and looked at the water. He then started to remember his old teammate in Squad 7... the man that had called him "loser" ever since they first became rivals. The man was known as Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke..." said Naruto as he held then small picture frame of Squad 7 in his left hand. He then started to remember the day that they first met.

Flashback to 9 years ago...

A 7-year-old Naruto was crying because nobody wanted to play with him due to him having The 9-Tailed-Fox which had attacked Konoha 7 years ago. Just then, a 7-year-old Sasuke came by to the playground to see Naruto crying while sitting in the sand. "Hey, are you the boy that's always shunned by everyone in the village because you have The 9-Tailed-Fox inside of you?" asked Sasuke. "Who... who are you?" asked a sobbing Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I believe we're in the same class together. Who are you?" asked Sasuke. "My name is... N-Naruto." stuttered Naruto as he was almost too shy to say his name. "Hmm... Naruto. Naruto what?" asked Sasuke asking about his last name. "Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto as he calmed down. "Now wipe those tears and come with me." said Sasuke. "Huh? Wh-Where are we going, Sasuke?" asked Naruto as Sasuke grabbed onto his left hand with his right hand as they held hands while walking. "You'll see what I'm talking about once we get there." said Sasuke with a smirk.

When they got to the place where Ino and Sakura were sitting together in the grass, Sasuke decided to introduce Naruto to Sakura and Ino. "Hey look Ino, here comes Sasuke." said a 7-year-old Sakura as a 7-year-old Ino looked at Naruto. "Who's that?" asked Ino to herself. "Hi Sasuke. Hey, who's that boy?" asked Ino. "This is Naruto. Sakura already knows him, but I thought you might want to know him too, Ino! Go on Naruto... say "hi"." said Sasuke, whispering as Naruto introduced himself. "Uh... hi." said Naruto, bashfully. Suddenly, he was shocked when he looked at Sakura realizing how beautiful she was. "What?" asked Sakura. "Oh... it's nothing!" said Naruto as he blushed in embarrassment.

After the four kids played together, it was all time for them to go home. "Hey Naruto, I have a present to show you. But you have to promise me to come back and see me again tomorrow after school, okay?" asked Sasuke. "Okay. Bye Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he ran home while Sasuke shouted, "Bye Naruto!"

The next day...

Naruto then ran to where Sasuke was at the playground. "Hey Sasuke!" cried Naruto. "Huh? Oh! Hi Naruto! Glad you made it!" cried Sasuke as the two best friends ran to greet each other. "So! What's this present you want to show me, hmmm?" asked a curious Naruto. "Okay. Naruto... close your eyes." said Sasuke as Naruto closed his eyes. "Okay. Open your eyes, Naruto." said Naruto and as he opened his eyes, he could not believe what he saw. Sasuke drew a picture of him and Naruto for Naruto as his new best friend. The picture had Naruto and Sasuke in it holding and it had a big heart saying, "BFF" meaning "Best Friends Forever."

The picture read:

Dear Naruto,  
To my best friend forever. Hope you like it, Naruto.

Love,  
Sasuke.

Naruto then cried happy tears and said, "Oh, come here you big lug!" as the two best friends hugged. "Do you like it?" asked Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke, I love it!" said Naruto, happily. And from that point on, Naruto and Sasuke became inseparable... that is... until one day... about 6 years later.

6 years later...

When Naruto was on his way to Sasuke's house to see Sasuke, he heard moaning noises coming from his bedroom. There was a female voice saying, "Sasuke." When Naruto had realized what was happening, he found out that his own best friend, Sasuke was having sex with the woman that Naruto had adored for 6 years. He then clenched his fists as he heard Sasuke and Sakura's noises of sex and her saying Sasuke's name while he kept telling her to say it again. "That does it." said an angry Naruto as he broke into Sasuke's bedroom while Sasuke and Sakura were half-naked with Sakura only having her bra on and Sasuke shirtless. "Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Naruto... this isn't what it looks like!" said Sasuke. "Sakura, go home. I want to talk to Sasuke alone." said an upset Naruto as Sakura got dressed and left Sasuke's house while Sasuke had gotten dressed too. "Naruto... I'm sorry." said Sasuke. "Sorry... sorry? Well sorry's not good enough Sasuke. You had betrayed me. I thought you were my friend. At first I thought you and I were going to be friends for a long time until I come to your house and catch you sleeping with Sakura! Unacceptable Sasuke! Unacceptable!" cried an upset Naruto as he started crying. "Naruto... I'm sorry I... wait. Naruto, what are you going to do with that picture?" cried Sasuke as Naruto held the picture to Sasuke's face. "Something I should have done a long time ago!" shouted an angry Naruto as he tore up the picture to shreds that Sasuke had drawn for him six years ago. Sasuke then fell on his knees as he kneeled to the ground and put his clenched fists on the ground. "Get out." mumbled Sasuke. "What? What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you say it a little louder, Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "GET OUT, NARUTO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE HERE IN MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN!" shouted Sasuke as Naruto ran outside in the pouring rain as it had started raining by the time that Naruto had tore the picture to pieces.

By the time that Naruto got to the playground, he cried on the slide while remembering the times that Sasuke had been loyal to him while he realized that his friendship that he had shared with Sasuke had meant nothing to Naruto. "Sasuke... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." said Naruto to himself crying. Sasuke then walked to the same playground where Naruto was and found him crying. "What do you want?" asked Naruto. "Naruto... I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I lost my temper." said Sasuke, sadly. "Sasuke... I hate you. I HATE YOU SASUKE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" cried Naruto as he ran home crying. "Naruto.. forgive me." said Sasuke as tears started coming out of the corner of his eyes as he remembered the times that they had shared when they were kids.

End of flashback...

Naruto then remembered of how horrible the way that he yelled at Sasuke that day for having sex with Sakura. "Sasuke... if only I could have gone back in time... just to make up with you... but instead... I tell you that I hate you... Sasuke... I love you so much, teme. Please come home... my best friend." said Naruto to himself as he started crying while remembering Sasuke.


End file.
